I Will Be Rising From The Ground Like A Skyscraper
by vanitylove
Summary: Sonny's life is a tragic one. Sonny's Mom hates her and her "friends" treat her like dirt. But Sonny shocks them all with her new confidence. Sonny shows them who she can really be. Based on Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and my life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is just an three shot. I'm kinda going through a rough time and this is the only way to let my feelings out. It's based on Demi Lovato and my life combined.**_

_ I sit at home watching me on tv on it I'm smiling and happy._

_ But I'm really not. I act like I don't care but I do._

_ I see me on Tween Weekly._

_ They start off nice and then they ended up trashing me._

**_Tween Weekly _**

_ The beautiful Sonny Munroe who we used to see the on red carpet with beautiful dresses._

_ Now she's just on the red carpet with old blue jeans and trashy looking blouses._

_ Sonny Munroe is going from **Hero** to **Zero.**_

_I looked away and looked at my mom. Who gave me a disgusted look._

_ "I don't know why you're tv anyway. You're **disgusting** to me." She says._

_ Those words stung against my chest._

_ I let her continue on how much she **hates** me. _

_ When she finished. She left and came back out in a fancy dress._

_ "Where are you going looking fancy?" _

_"I'm going to meet Daniel and his daughter."_

_ "You didn't tell me you were meeting him."_

_ "Because I **don't want** them to **meet you**. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"_

_ I looked away trying to ignore it. But it stung too much._

_ She rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh get over it you baby. I'm leaving goodbye."_

_ I go to my room and get on the computer and look at blog sites._

_ I look up Sonny Munroe and see so many comments._

**_ All of them are hate._**

_ She's an **ugly monster.**_

_ She's such a **loser.**_

_ She's **fat** and **hideous.**_

_ I couldn't take no more. I found a hammer and smashed it to pieces._

_ I dressed in black skinny jeans, gret sweater, and black converses. _

_ I walked to the only place, I can be me, not judged._

_ I walked up to you._

_ You're grey, hard, cold, and carved on._

_ You're Chad the guy that had my heart._

_ The guy that died on your way telling me you loved me._

_ I sat on the wet cold grass._

_"I miss you Chad. I don't know what to do without you."_

_ I heard a whisper._

_ "Be happy and do what's best for you."_

_ It's your voice I know that beautiful voice anywhere._

_ "__I promise. I'll be back. Then you'll be proud of me."_

_ I walked home and cried myself to sleep._

_ I dress and try to look nice and then I got to the studio._

_ I walked into Tawni and I's dressing room._

_ I start reading over my lines and go to rehearsal._

_ We practice multiple times and I'm the blame because I'm not doing it right._

_ I got to my dressing room and change. I go back out there and hear the Gangs conversation._

_ "Why isn't she fired yet? She's so** ugly** and **hideous**." _

_ "I know it's like she doesn't want to be here anymore. Which she shouldn't."_

_ "Her acting is **terrible**. She's **worthless** and **ugly** and I'm not talking about the characters she plays. She's **not pretty** like me either."_

_ "Great the **fat troll** is listening to our conversation."_

_ I feel my heart swell and I know tears wanna fall but I don't let them._

_After a few hours it's show time._

_ At the end the cast told everyone thanks for coming._

_ I grabbed the microphone_

_"I'd like to thank you guys for always supporting me and welcoming me to hollywood. I love you all. But what I really wanted to say was today was my last show and that I love you once again."_

_ I saw the crowd gasp, and some with tears. Then they gave me a standing ovation. I bowed one more and went to my dressing room._

_ The cast came in the room. I saw them smirking._

_ "What made the **fat troll** quit?" _

_ I smiled._

_ "I have a world of chances. I don't need losers who can't act bring me down. You can hate me all you want but that's gonna get you nowhere in life." _

_ They gasped and Marshall came in._

_ "Sonny are you sure you want to quit?"_

_ I nodded, got my things and left._

_ I walked back to my car and was surrounded by paparazzi._

_ "I don't want to be on So Random anymore, I have many other choices in my life than funny."_

_ I got in my car and drove home and see my mom._

_"I see you quit your job. That was **stupid** just **like you**."_

_ I ignored that comment and went to my room._

_ For once I didn't have to cry myself to sleep._

_ I woke up early and went to the library and I found something perfect._

_ I called them and we went through it. Everything was perfect._

_ I bought my first home on my own._

_ I came home and found my mom glaring at me._

_ "Where were you Daniel wanted to meet my **worthless daughter**._

_ I smiled. Now I love insults._

_ "Connie why do you hate me?"_

_ "Because you're **worthless, stupid, ugly**, and **fat**. I wish you **were never born**."_

_ My tears finally fell. This was the first time I ever cried in front of my mom. Not even when I was a baby._

_ I ran into my room and started packing my boxes. I finished at 3AM. I had 6 more hours. Then I fell asleep._

_ I woke up at 8:15AM. I took a shower and dressed in a a blue/grey t-shirt, shorts, stockings, and black heels._

_ I brushed my long curly black hair, brushed my teeth, and waited for the knock._

_ I opened the door and they were 3 guys outside of it._

_ "Moving truck for Miss Munroe?" _

_ I nodded and led them to my room. They took the boxes down to the truck. They left since they knew the address._

_ I got my purse and smalls things I didn't pack and put them in my purse._

_ I took one last look at the horrid place I used to call home and shut the door._

_ I got on the elevator and I went into the lobby. As I was going out the door I crashed into Connie and her boyfriend._

_ "Allison what are you doing down here? You have no job so you're not worth coming down here."_

_ "Aww that's sad they fired you." _

_ Connie laughed at his joke._

_ "Actaully Mr. Asswhole I quit and Connie I'm moved out. I just wanted to say thank you for all the hell you put me through all these years. Have a hell of a life"_

_ I pushed past them and saw them gasped. I got into my taxi and he drove me home._

_ I paid the man and got out the car. I paid the other men and they left. _

_ I unlocked the door and saw my new home and smiled._

_ I'm ready for a new beginning._

**_******Review and tell me whatcha think.******_**

**_Demz has logged out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and here's part 2. I also wanted to say thank you for all the support, when I'm ready to talk I'll PM you guys. Right now I'm just gonna write my feelings out.**

_ I walked in my new house. I smiled. It's a beautiful house but empty._

_ I walked through all the rooms. I'm gonna have to buy furniture. I'm gonna have to stay at a hotel for a bit._

_ Then I walked through the kitchen and went to the pool and then on the other side of it there's a view of the beach._

_ I smiled I'm gonna be here a lot. I know this is the perfect place shade, sun, and a beautiful sunset._

_ I went to the box with the word clothes and packed a some clothes that'll last me 2 weeks._

_ I started walking back to a hotel I saw on my way here. I walked in and it's beautiful._

_ A lady at the desk was very polite and sweet._

_ "Hello sweetie how may I help you?"_

_ "I'd like to rent a room for 2 weeks please."_

_ "How much is it to rent per day $50 is that a problem?"_

_ "No not at all."_

_ She smiled at me._

_ "I'm smiling at you because you're famous and you're aren't asking for any special treatment."_

_ "I may be well known but I'm not super I'm a normal person just like anyone else."_

_ She nodded and a bell hop took my small box and put it on a cart._

_ She handed my room key and I headed for the elevator. Floor 8 - Room 20_

_ After I got off the elevator I went to my room and the bell hop put my box down._

_ "Anything else Miss Munroe?" _

_ "No thanks you but thanks for helping me."_

_ He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_ He looked confused._

_ "You looked sad you think you have not talent but I see more potential in you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes I do."_

_ He smiled and he left._

_ I freshened up, grabbed my guitar, and went back downstairs to the lobby._

_ I saw the lady at the desk again and smiled._

_ "Excuse me do you know where the audititions are?"_

_ "To your left sweetie. Goodluck." _

_ I'm in a happy mood so I kissed her on the cheek._

_ "Have a nice day."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ I walked in the room and there was a man sitting at the desk with a girl who looks a little older than me._

_ "Come in sweetheart."_

_ I sat on a chair in front of them and sat my guitar next to me._

_ "Fill out this form for me please and your name."_

_ "Allison Munroe." I finished filling out the form and handed it back._

_ "You used to be on So Random."_

_ I smiled and nodded._

_ "I'm glad you quit."_

_ I frowned and she laughed._

_ The man glared at the girl._

_ "I didn't mean it in a mean way. I think you have more potential than funny."_

_ "Really?"_

_ She nodded smiling and the guy smiled._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "So can you play us a song please?"_

_ "Can you sing because we had some suckish singers and I can't take no more."_

_ "I don't know I never sung in front anyone but you can give me tips."_

_I took my guitar out and tune it._

_ "This is called World Of Chances."_

You've got a face for a smile, You know

A shame you waste it

When you're breaking me slowly

But I've Got A World Of Chances, For you

I've Got A World Of Chances, For you

I've got A World Of Chances,

Chances that you're burning through

I got a paper and pen

I go to write goodbye

And that's when I know

I've got a World Of Chances, for you

I've got a World Of Chances, for you

I've got a World Of Chances,

Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way

My faith has its strength again

And Ohhhhhh

It's been too hard to say

We're falling off the edge again

We're at the end

We're at the end

Maybe you'll call me someday

Her the operator says the number's no good

And that she had a World Of Chances, for you

She had a World Of Chances, for you

She had a World Of Chances

Chances you were burning through

Chances you were burning through

Chances you were burning through

Ohhhhhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

_I finished and smiled._

_ When I finished the guy and the girl's mouths were wide open._

_ "Was I any good?"_

_ "Don't ask stupid questions you were amazing."_

_ I smiled._

_ I heard clapping behind me. I saw the whole staff clapping._

_ "That was freaking awesome."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "We'll call you back for your results."_

_ "YOU GOT THE JOB!"_

_ "Meghan we have others."_

_ "YOU GOT THE JOB!"_

_ "We'll see Meghan."_

_ I put my guitar back in it's case and I left._

_ After been given a lot of compliments I went back to my room and laid down._

_ I changed into my night silk blue night gown and walked onto the balcony. _

_ I saw the Hollywood sign glistening along with the other places and smiled._

_ I whispered. _

_ "So Far So Great."_

**_****This chapter was dedicated to you guys and I decided to this isn't going to be a three shot.****_**

**_Demz has logged out._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I got another idea for the story.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Sonny's POV*** **

_I woke up to a knocking sound and groaned. I sat up, slipped a rob on, and fixed my bed head a bit, and answered the door._

_"Hi Sonny." _

_"Hey Meghan what can I do you for?" _

_"You got the job." _

_"REALLY I GOT THE JOB!" _

_Meghan laughed._

_"Okay 12:30 come to the office and we'll meet about your schedule."_

_"Thank you so much." _

_"No problem." _

_I sighed and decided to take a shower._

_After a 10 minute shower, I dressed in a black strapless dress that goes 2 inches above my knees, black heels, a black jacket, and a silver cross necklace._

_I curled my hair in tight curls. Then I put a bit of makeup on and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock it was 12:20._

_I got my key to my room and my phone and left. I went into the lobby and greeted the bellhop. _

_I sat outside the office and waited a few mintes before I saw Meghan motion me to come inside. _

_I came inside and sat in the chair, same as yesterday._

_"Ok Miss Munroe your schedule is simple. Monday - Friday. You'll sing 3 hours a day and if you want another job, you can be a waitress."_

_"I want that job too please."_

_"Ok tonight there's gonna be a proposal and I need a romantic song and I know you got one in your beautiful head of yours."_

_I smiled and nodded._

_"Now go outside and a waitress we'll be waiting for you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem."_

_I saw a girl and she smiled at me._

_"I'm Karen and you're Sonny right?"_

_"Right."_

_Karen led us to the diner._

_"Ok all you have to do is right down their orders, get their drinks, go to another table that empty and clean up, then repeat. Simple right?"_

_I nodded._

_"But first here's your apron and name tag." _

_I put them both on and started at a table._

_I took their orders, served them, cleaned up a table, and repeated this for an hour._

_Never thought serving food would be so much work._

_I collected my tips and ended up with 60 bucks in total. There was lot of hungry people coming in today._

_Karen stopped me._

_"Sonny you did very well for your first day and you need to rehearse your song so you're good for today."_

_"Thanks for the help and I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"It's a pleasure and yes you will. Can't wait to here you sing tonight." _

_"There's 4 guys outside waiting for you. You'll know it's them when you see them."_

_"Ok I gotta go finish my shift. Goodluck sweetie." _

_Karen kissed my cheek and left._

_ I took off my apron and name tag and put it into my locker._

_I went back into the lobby and saw 4 guys. They're good looking matter fact they're hot._

_But I wouldn't date them. I walked over to them._

_"Excuse me are you the band Meghan hired?" _

_"Yes and you are Sonny Munroe."_

_I smiled._

_"Yes I am but call me Sonny, I'm not too fond of my last name."_

_They nodded._

_"Well we won't call you by your last name. I'm Derek."_

_He has black hair which was short but long enough to cover his eyes._

_"I'm Zane." He has the golden blonde hair and it's short but not too short._

_"I'm Dylan." He has Chad's hair but brown perfectly long and short._

_"I'm Daniel." He has a short haircut that brown with bits of blonde highlights._

_"I'm Sonny."_

_They laughed._

_"Come on there's a music studio down the street." _

_"If you don't mind I'd like to change."_

_"Sure we'll be here." I nodded and went back to my room._

_ I changed into white ripped jeans, black ankle boots, a black t-shirt, a black vest with a creamy color design, and a black with a feather._

_I grabbed my guitar & song book, then put my phone & key in my pocket. I met the guys in lobby and we headed to the studio._

_"Hey Sonny?" _

_"Yes Dylan isn't that Condor Studios over there?" _

_"Yup but don't get too interested it's not all you think it would be." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The reason I quit because my old co-stars are asses."_

_"Well what was the best thing about working there?"_

_"Meeting my fans and meeting the love of my life. But that's all over." _

_"What do you mean, you still have a chance with him, he's just over the lot."_

_"No he's not...he's dead." _

_They were silent._

_"We're sorry Sonny."_

_"It's fine."_

**_**Sorry For not updating this in a while, I've been focused on my other stories.**_**

**_Demz is officially out_**


End file.
